joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Jameskie the Hedgehog
"I am Jameskie the Hedgehog, & I strike my foes with lightning." —Jameskie the Hedgehog He is the mysterious Ancient hedgehog who reigns over his homeland, Electronia. He is Jesse's twin brother. History His primary history is in Josh's latest fanfic: The Lightning King. He makes his talkplay debut in a Chill Cinema talkplay. He first appears in a Mobian cinema. He buys one ticket worth 30 rings from Nitro the Techno Echidna. He sees an orange hedgehog named Apallo. They went to the Foods & Refreshments Booth & saw a pretty cat named Clyera. He & Apallo bought some snacks from the F & R Booth, until a mad doctor with an identical face with Dr. Eggman shoots at them. Jameskie puts up an electric force field around him, Apallo, & Clyera. The mad doctor introduces himself as Dr. Omelet, Dr. Eggman's cousin. Jameskie said nothing but, "Get fried!", then he shoots electric orbs at the mad doctor, but misses. He sees that the force field gone & Clyera kidnapped. Nitro hurries to Jameskie & helps him. A Mobian named Shawn comes in & helps the gang. They chase Dr. Omelet until a fake mayor stops them. Nitro tries to punch the fake mayor, but missed. Fortunately, the mayor jumped out of the way but bumped his head on the floor, unconscious. Jameskie protects Nitro from the police. As they went on, they reached Dr. Omelet in a warehouse. He powers up & summons his Ancientcalibur. Dr. Omelet puts on a forcefield to protect himself. Jameskie tries to break the barrier by repeatedly slashing on the barrier. Suddenly, guns came out of nowhere & guns at Jameskie. He runs & avoids the shots, until Nitro arrives, bombing down the gunners. TBC Personality He is known to be a friendly person. He can befriend Mobian heroes with ease, like of Apallo's case. He is also compassionate, protecting people from danger. Abilities He is known to be very powerful in terms of electric powers. He can summon wicked thunderbolts at will. He can move at the speed of sound. He can also reprogram robots at will, using his own natural electricity that disrupts the microchip of the target, mostly sentry droids. He can also drain electricity from electric-type enemies, leeching their energy reserves. Hiding his Ancient nature, he seldom fights. He also has supersonic speed & high intellect like Josh, but can't outmatch him. He has the second fastest raw speed among the Ancient Leaders. Weaknesses & Disadvantages He cannot fight effectively against a wind user, due to the wind being a good insulator against lightning. When he runs very fast to barrage his enemy, his physical attacks are weaker than normal. Friends *Apallo the Hedgehog (ATH) *Clyera the Cat (ATH) *Nitro the Techno Echidna (JTH) *Shawn the Echidna (WK777) *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Thomas the Echidna (JTH) *Jetris the Hedgehawk (JTH) *Louie the Fox (JTH) *Noah the Hedgehog (SB2012) *Arthur the Hedgehog (JTH) *Patel the Hedgehog (MTF) Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Dr. EggRey (JTH) (if he ever encounters him) *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) (same with Dr. EggRey's case) *Dr. Omelet (WK777) Trivia *He is the last Ancient Leader to appear. *He is known to be the most accurate Ancient Leader. **It is because of his "Static Mind" ability, sharing it with his twin brother, Jess. Category:Hedgehogs Category:JTH12's Characters Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:Males Category:Electromancers Category:Electrokinetics Category:Electric users Category:Ancient beings Category:Demigods Category:Heroes